


Leave Your Mark

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jay, Branding, Fluff and Smut, Jay is a sweet loyal dumbass, M/M, Top Carlos, and also little shits, jay and carlos are sweet, keep in mind there's a branding, minor mal/evie, they're all adults, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Jay thinks getting a brand is better than a wedding ring. Nearly everyone disagrees, but they all help him get it anyway.





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, this is a sweet wedding fic mixed in with a 'hard' kink. They come as a package. I didn't know if branding counted as graphic violence or not. So I just warned in the tags.

“Hey,” Ben said when he got to their apartment. “I haven’t seen you two for a while. I like your place!”

“Thanks,” Jay said when he met Ben at the door.. They had gotten it after Carlos had gotten a good tech job right out of college. Jay was playing in a minor league Tourney team, and they both helped out at the nonprofit Evie founded to help Isle kids get off to a good start in life. So they had a fairly nice place, not big, but much better than they’d had growing up.

Carlos came over and hugged Ben. “Hey. You two look great.” Carlos went back to the kitchen. 

“Thanks. Tourney keeps me in shape. You look good too.” 

“You two stop flirting.” Carlos was back with a tray filled with cups of steaming coffee, sugar cubes, cream, and some shortbread cookies. “Here, fix it the way you like it.” Ben put in one cube of sugar and some cream. Carlos put cream but no sugar. Jay filled his with lots of cream and three sugar cubes. (He would have put in four, but Carlos gave him a look.)

“So,” Ben said. “I know we keep up on the group chat, but you’ve never invited me over before. Is there a reason?”

“Yep,” Jay said, with a big grin on his face. “We decided we’re going to get married.” 

“Really? That’s amazing!” Ben was beaming ear to ear. “You’re really going to do it?”

“Yeah, we decided now’s a good time,” Carlos said. “We’re doing okay, we have an apartment, and we’re already committed to each other. So why not do a really Auradon thing and get married?” 

Ben looked slightly confused by that. Jay tried not to laugh. Ben knew damn well that commitment was almost non-existent where they came from, but it still puzzled him. “Well, that’s great. So you wanted to tell me in person?”

“Actually,” Carlos said. “We wanted to know if you could officiate it. Neither of us is much interested in getting a priest. And a lot of the churches haven’t really warmed to Villain Kids, even after all this time.”

“Or same-sex couples, even though it’s legal thanks to you.” When Ben had realized how many of his villain friends were queer, he made some quick changes to Auradon law. That didn’t always make him popular, but it was the law all the same.

“Wow. Yes, I’ll be honored.” Ben looked awed. “But you have to give me a date so I can make the time in my schedule. Are you two planning a spring wedding? It would be close but we could do it.” Ben looked truly touched to be asked. 

“We’re actually thinking of fall. Carlos really loves it when the trees turn colors.” Jay took Carlos’s hand and squeezed it. “I’d be happy anytime, or just going to a judge, but Carlos deserves a nice wedding.” 

“You both do,” Ben said earnestly. Jay grinned. “So, do you have engagement rings?” 

Carlos and Jay looked at each other. “Not really,” Carlos said. “We’re already getting wedding rings, so we didn’t really see why. We might save the money we would have spent on a down payment on a house.” 

“I don’t want a wedding ring,” Jay said. “I told you want I want.”

“And I said you were crazy.” Carlos glared at Jay as he sipped his coffee.

“Uh, what does Jay want? A tattoo?” Jay had already gotten several. He had a nice detailed tribal on his left shoulder, and some smaller ones as well.

“I was thinking of something else. A brand.” Ben looked at Jay, bewildered, and then Carlos.

“Is he serious?” He said to Carlos. “I mean-can you even do that?”

“You can if you’re stupid enough,” Carlos said. “He saw a program about it and now he’s obsessed with the idea of getting a brand with our initials on his body. I don’t like this one bit.” 

“But it’ll be forever,” Jay said. “You can get tattoos removed, people divorce and sell their rings, I’ll have you with me until I die this way.” Jay thought it was romantic as fuck. He was smiling just thinking about it.

“You fuckwad, it will _hurt_." Carlos shook his head. “Sorry Ben, we didn’t invite you over so you could see us fight over this. He’s stubborn as hell.” 

“That’s okay,” Ben said. “I can see why Jay wants it, at least up to a point. I’m with Carlos though-that’s going to hurt a lot, Jay. And it could be risky, that’s basically surgery without anesthesia.” 

“It’s supposed to hurt, and I can take pain,” Jay said. He was always proud of how he could handle beatings and injury. “I just want Carlos to know how much I love him, that I’m willing to do this for him.” 

Carlos put his cup down so hard the coffee sloshed onto the table. “Goddammit Jay.” Carlos got up and left, slamming the door to the bedroom. Jay grimaced.

“Ooops. Maybe we should cut this short, Ben. Look, if you’re still in, I’ll send you details as we get them. We’d really still like to have you marry us.” Jay stood up, and Ben did as well. “Sorry, but I have to go talk to Carlos. I’ll show you out. You want that coffee in a to-go cup? I might have one.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Ben did snitch a shortbread on his way out. “Just give me the details later. Bye.” 

Jay shut the door, and sighed. He went to their bedroom. Jay’s side had Tourney posters and his gear. Carlos had photos of space, and a photo of the two of them. Right now he was sitting in his desk chair, in front of his computer. It was turned off, and he was just staring into space. 

“Hey,” Jay said, gently. If Carlos was spacing out from stress, he didn’t want to startle him. “Ben left. Do you want to talk to me yet, or should I leave you alone?” Jay stood by the desk, not touching him. If Carlos didn’t move or speak, he would just leave the room and try again a few minutes later.

Carlos blinked a few times, then took two deep breaths. Jay watched him in silence, waiting for Carlos to speak first. Finally, Carlos pushed his chair back from the desk. “You’re a stupid shit,” Carlos said. 

“Okay, I know that,” Jay said. “But why does this specifically bother you so much?” Jay couldn’t figure out what the big deal was, it was like a tattoo but more so. 

“Because.” Carlos slammed his palm down on the desk. “Because. I don’t want you...” he paused. “I don’t want you to hurt because of me. I don’t want you to have to go through something that painful and have it be for me. I don’t want to hurt you. I just-do you think you have to keep hurting yourself for us to really be in love?” 

Jay stood there, trying to come up with a response. He hadn’t expected that. “Jay, it’s like you love pain. You seek it out, you do the craziest stunts in Tourney, you collect tattoos, and now you want someone to burn your skin? Why? I’m glad to be somewhere now where I’m not hurting every single day. I mean, do you get off on it?”

Jay sat down. He had to think about this hard before he answered, he wanted to get it right. “Sometimes,” he said. “I still want to get my nipples pierced, because that would be hot. But I don’t think the branding turns me on. I don’t know-maybe it will. I just want-I don’t enjoy pain exactly, but I like the challenge, and getting through it. Coming through the other side.” 

Carlos shook his head. “You’ve full of scars already. Ones from the Isle, and so am I. I don’t get it.”

“Because,” Jay said. “Because I’ll choose this one. It’ll be for me, and for you. And I know how extreme this is. I would never do this for any other reason. But if you really don’t want me to do it, I won’t. Your reason makes sense. If you don’t want to be the cause of my pain, I can respect that.” Jay reached for Carlos, but he was still sitting just out of reach. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

Carlos didn’t move at first. But then he stood up, walked the couple of steps to the bed, and pulled Jay in for a hug. “Just know that you have nothing to prove to me,” Carlos said, and he kissed Jay’s cheek. “You don’t have to do something to earn my love. You just have to be you. But...I won’t tell you to stop.” 

“Really?” Carlos nodded. “Okay. I’ll...think it over.” He still wanted to do it, but for now, he would balance Carlos’s objection and see if it was still worth it for him. “Thank you for telling me.” Jay hugged him, then let go.

“You still want to do it, huh?” Carlos said, and Jay grinned. His boy wasn’t the least bit dumb.

“Yeah, I do. But I’ll give it a few more days. Hey, do you have any plans for the wedding? Ben asked for them.”

“Evie is doing most of the planning, so I’ll tell her to contact him. She keeps saying we suck at planning and would put it off until it’s too late. I think we’re allowed to have input on the important things though.” 

“Should we thank her for that?” Jay took up. “Our coffee’s getting cold. Let’s finish it and then get in touch with Evie. She’s going to freak out when she hears Ben said yes.” 

Carlos got up and put an arm around Jay. “Yeah. And let’s get dinner out. We should celebrate.” 

…

A few days later, they all had a meeting at Beast Castle. Ben had arranged a small table near the kitchen for the five of them. Mal and Evie came with the suggestions and plans they had, Carlos had some suggestions of his own. Jay mainly just brought beer. 

“So,” Evie said, wriggling in her seat from excitement. “I have narrowed down the places to three. Two of them are outdoors, but with an option to be inside if it rains.” She handed out some pamphlets from her three choices, and they passed them around.

Jay looked at them, and frankly wasn’t impressed. “These are mostly old castles,” he said. “And the fucking prices for them are outrageous. We don’t have this kind of money, Evie.” Jay looked at Carlos, who nodded. “This just isn’t us. I’m fine with a venue, but not one that’s going to cost more than our potential future house.” 

“But they’re so pretty!” Evie was getting defensive, and Mal put a hand on her arm. “I know they cost a lot, but it’s a once in a lifetime thing. And I can help, we all can.”

Mal spoke up. “I think Jay is right. None of these really suit the two of them, and just because it’s a once in a lifetime event doesn’t mean they should go into debt. And yeah, I fully intend on paying my share to help, but still. Maybe we need to look at something less ornate. Just because most of our Auradon friends are royalty doesn’t mean we need to start living like it.” She looked at Ben. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Ben said, looking fondly at her. They had broken up not long after they graduated Auradon Prep, but Ben still had a soft spot for her. He probably always would-Jay had noticed that he’d gravitated to take-charge women as girlfriends. 

Evie cleared her throat and moved a little closer to Mal. It was always funny when Ben would accidentally make Evie jealous. Ben kept talking. “I’d gladly let you use Beast Castle for free if you want. But if not, you all can keep looking. I might be able to call in some favors if nothing seems to be open.” 

“Thanks,” Jay said. “We’ll look but we’ll keep your place in mind too. And once we get that, we need to get other things, like catering. And I need to find someone who can do branding.”

Carlos, Mal, and Evie all groaned. “You haven’t given that shit a rest yet?” Mal looked at him like she was ready to slap some sense into him. “This is stupid. Nobody else thinks it’s a good idea.”

“What’s wrong with a nice ring?” Evie demanded. “And finding someone who does branding won’t be cheap either.” 

“It’s not about money,” Jay said. “I know nobody else thinks I should, including Carlos. But...I can’t let go of it. I want it. I’ve made the design and everything.” Jay wasn’t even sure why he was so drawn to it, but he was. 

“Okay, fuck.” Carlos rubbed his forehead. “Which one of us that is not Jay wants to be in charge of making sure Jay gets his stupid brand as safely as possible? Because we know Jay can’t be trusted to do this himself.” 

“I’m on it,” Mal said. “I’ll start researching tonight, and I’ll see what I can come up with. You’re not going to get an infection if I can help it.” Evie nodded empathetically, Ben looked between Mal and Jay. “Ben, you okay with this?”

“I guess if Jay’s mind is made up, then yes. We do what we can to minimize harm.” Ben was looking at his phone. “Hey. There’s some other things here that might work as venues. They’re not as upscale, but they’re really pretty. You can even rent the area around the Enchanted Lake and Auradon Prep.” 

“Huh. Maybe, if we’re not disturbing the students.” Jay liked the Enchanted Lake. He and Carlos used to spend some time there when they were students. They were still hiding their relationship back then. It was a good place to be left alone. “Since that’s the first place we went in Auradon, it kind of makes sense to go back. Let me see how much it costs. That’s a possible yes.” 

“Glad to see you can concentrate on things besides getting your flesh burnt,” Mal sniped at him, and Jay laughed. 

…

The wedding plans came along fairly well. They did wind up getting the Enchanted Lake, since it was Auradon Prep, and it was pretty and not as expensive as some options. Evie found a good catering service, and Ben helped with logistics. 

And Mal, well, she showed up one day at their apartment, banging on the door. “I know you’re home Jay, it’s the off-season.” 

Jay opened the door, wearing his boxers and an old Tourney jersey. “Dammit Mal, it’s morning.”

“It’s ten am, your husband’s busting his ass at work. Get up. I found some stuff I want to show you.” 

“Not my husband yet,” Jay said. He had to smile at that. “Okay. Let me get some pants on and start coffee. Are you hungry? I am.”

“I had breakfast, but I’ll take coffee. Thanks.” Mal went to sit at their kitchen table, and opened her laptop. Jay put some sweats on, and came back. “I think I found something.” Mal turned the laptop towards him. 

“Greg’s Body Modification. Piercings, Tattoos, Scarification, Branding, Play Piercings. Holy damn.” Jay kept reading. “Surgical grade equipment, fully insured, ten years experience. Call or e-mail.” Jay scrolled down and looked at the full name. “Hey, that sounds familiar.”

“Yep,” Mal said. “He was one of Uma’s pirates that broke off on his own. He started the shop soon after. I called him, letting him know that one of my friends were interested. I just wanted to be sure he had no hard feelings.” 

“Yeah, it would be a bad idea if he didn’t like us.” Jay looked it over. “What did he say?”

“He said he didn’t get a lot of calls for branding, but he could do it himself, and he’d be happy to. He gave me his rates, and it depends on how big the brand is. I asked him if it was possible to bring in medical equipment. That was Ben’s idea.”

“Like what?” Jay was puzzled. He wasn’t going to be knocked out for this, he was sure.

“He wants there to be oxygen in case you pass out.” Jay snorted. 

“I’m not going to pass out.” Jay had passed out from blood loss once, but that wasn’t likely to happen here. “That sounds like Ben though.” 

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea to have it on standby,” Mal said. “I’ve got some medical training, at least I know how to operate it.” Mal worked part-time as an EMT, her quick thinking and strong stomach making her a good fit for the team. “Just consider it.”

“Okay.” Jay still didn’t want it, but the fact that his friends and Carlos were letting him do this at all was great. “Okay, it says he does strike branding, that’s the one I’ve looked up the most. There’s others, but I think this one works.” 

“That’s bits of metal, right?” Jay nodded. “So they can do your design, and hopefully it’ll be quick. I tend to agree with Ben though-this is surgery without medical personnel or care.”

“So you’re planning to be there?” Jay knew that saying no wouldn’t help him if Mal had made up her mind. “I suppose that’s okay. Carlos said he can’t do it, and I’d like to have someone.” He knew why Carlos couldn’t watch, but it still made him a bit sad. 

 

“Good. I don’t really want to see you get hurt either, but you’ll want someone to hold your hand.” Jay scoffed and Mal glared at him. “You will. This isn’t a game, Jay.” 

“I can take it.” He could, and this was important. It was his wedding ring. It was something he didn’t take lightly. “Let me see the number, I’ll book him for some time before the wedding.” 

….

It seemed like the wedding date was getting there faster than they expected. They went out and got Carlos a handsome antique ring, cringing at the price. Life had never been simple for him, but remembering how he could have just stolen the damn ring made him feel somewhat nostalgic. 

Carlos insisted on getting him one. “I have to exchange something when we get up there,” he said. Carlos picked a simple silver band, with a design engraved in it. “Infinity symbol,” Carlos said. Jay stared at it. 

“No beginning, no end,” he said. He felt tears start at the corner of his eyes. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Beautiful enough for you to forget about that fucking branding appointment?” Carlos said his under his breath, but Jay caught the jewelry salesgirl raising her eyebrows. Jay giggled. “Please tell me you’re done with that.”

“Sorry. It’s happening in a week. I have to do it so it’s healed by the time of our ceremony.” Carlos looked like he was about to throw the ring at Jay, but instead he took a deep breath. “Don’t be mad.” He put a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. He was tense, but he didn’t flinch away.

“Whatever. Okay. I said you could do it.” He turned to the salesperson, who was looking between the two of them, alarmed. “We’d like to pay for these rings so I can marry this idiot in a month.” 

“And we’ll want them in some nice boxes,” Jay said. The salesperson stared, then put her customer service smile back on, and got the boxes. 

…

Jay wasn’t sure what he was expecting from a branding studio, but Greg’s place was calm and dimly lit. He had faxed him the design, and Greg said he’d made the brand based on that. “Hey,” Greg said. He was about Jay’s age, with tattoos all up and down his arms. He had a scarf holding his hair back pirate-style and glasses. Jay looked at him, wondering if they had ever fought on the Isle. He wasn’t sure. “Okay, we’re going to the basement. Bring Mal and...what is that?”

“It’s an oxygen tank, she’s a medical professional.” 

Greg frowned. “You have a history of fainting or something?” 

“No, but all my friends think this might be a first time.” 

“Well, that’s kinda fucked because I’m working with a propane torch here. It could explode. How about leaving that upstairs and if he’s dizzy, we’ll use it?” Mal nodded and left the tank near the door. They went downstairs, to find a comfortable chair, a torch, and the brand. “You haven’t seen this yet, if you don’t like it we can put this off and make another one.” Greg held the brand out. 

Jay looked at it. It had a C over a J, big enough to be noticeable on his muscled arm. It was thin metal and looked good. “I love it,” he said. Greg grinned, and then looked over at Jay’s arm. He marked the part around where Jay wanted the brand with a marker.

“Good. Honestly, you should’ve come down and looked at this sooner, but you were busy with your wedding. Congrats, by the way. Carlos, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jay said, grinning. He couldn’t help being proud. 

“That’s good. He was always so scared on the Isle. Don’t blame him, but he should be happy. We all should.” Then he put on some safety goggles, got a huge thick mitt, held the brand over to the side, and lit up the propane torch. “This will take a few minutes. I’ll check the temp in a little while. Do you need anything? If you want to back out, just let me know.” 

“I can do this,” Jay said. Mal rolled her eyes. Greg just nodded, not looking up from the brand as it heated. 

“Hey,” Greg said. “Is Carlos going to come in for one? He’s got beautiful skin, it would look nice.”

Jay frowned at that. Did Greg have a thing for Carlos? He seemed to remember him well from the Isle. “He doesn’t want to. He wouldn’t sign up for something painful.” Jay thought about the burns on Carlos, giving by his mom, and felt anger for probably the millionth time. 

“Yeah, this isn’t for everyone.” Greg kept heating the brand up, and Jay wondered just how hot this had to get. 

“So how do you learn to do this?” Mal looked interested in the place, looking around. “Are there lessons you take? The tattooing doesn’t look so bad.” Jay wondered if Mal was thinking about a career change. She made lots of art, but didn’t sell much of it. 

“No, Auradon likes to pretend this doesn’t happen, so they don’t regulate. But they don’t outlaw it either. I accept apprentices for all parts of the business. I could use another tattoo artist, if you’re fishing.” 

“I’m not fishing,” she scoffed, but Jay could see the interest in her eyes. Jay grinned at her, and then went back to watching the brand as it got hotter. He looked back at Mal. “Starting to have regrets?” She said, smirking. 

“Nope,” he said. Greg didn’t look over, but he just nodded a little. 

“It’s okay, this won’t take more than a few seconds. It’s going to hurt-mine hurt like a bastard. But I still kinda enjoyed it.” Greg looked over at Mal. “Hey, do you mind getting that leather bit over there? Jay needs to bite it. It’ll keep him from biting his tongue.” 

Jay felt a little bit worried at that, but Mal got a thick piece of leather and held it in front of his mouth. “Open wide, dipshit.” 

“Fuck you too,” he muttered, and then bit down hard on the leather. He watched as Greg got a kind of heavy-duty thermometer and checked the temp, then nodded. Mal grabbed Jay’s hand, and Jay shut his eyes. 

“Okay, here we go,” Greg said. “One, two, three.” Then Jay felt the most searing pain he’d ever felt in his life. He screamed around the leather, squeezing Mal’s hand so hard she yelped. He could smell his flesh burning, and swore off bacon for the foreseeable future. 

Then-that was it. It had taken two seconds. “There you go! You did great!” Greg sounded truly proud of him. Jay open his eyes, spit out the leather bit, and watched at Greg put the brand in a metal container. He panted, trying to come back to Earth, and then he looked down. Holy shit, he was hard as a rock. 

“I gotta go home,” he said, wheezing. He needed to get to Carlos, soon. He was shaky and desperate. Greg just made a soothing noise, then put some ointment and plastic wrap over it. Jay tried to get up, but he felt a little dizzy. “Mal...”

“I’m getting the oxygen tank,” Mal said, and sprinted upstairs. She came back down with it while Greg cleaned up. Mal put the hose in Jay’s nostrils and the air starting flowing. Jay took deep breaths. He knew that everyone could see his reaction to the branding, but nobody seemed to care. 

He sat there for a minute, until he felt like he could walk back up the stairs. His arm hurt, but he didn’t really care about it. He just wanted to get home to Carlos. “Hey, do you want to see it?” Greg held up a mirror. 

Jay could see the mark clearly through the plastic wrap. The edges were clear and sharp. You could see that it was their initials. Jay looked at Mal. “Look. It’s amazing,” he said. “I’ve got him with me for the rest of my life.”

“You already did, but yeah. It looks really good.” Mal kissed his forehead, then shut off the tank and removed the hose. “I’m taking this to the car. Wait here a few more minutes. Better safe than sorry.” Then she headed upstairs, leaving him with Greg and a hard-on.

“You feeling okay?” Greg kept getting his area in order. Jay nodded. Greg seemed to notice his cock for the first time. “Don’t worry about it, more than half the people who get this react that way. I did.” He showed off his brand then, a star on his arm. “Never regretted it.” 

“Greg,” Jay said. “You seem to remember Carlos pretty fucking well.” Greg looked down. “Did you like him or something?”

“I never would have admitted it, or tried,” he said. His voice was wistful, and Jay felt a slight burn of jealousy. “We were in different gangs, and I could tell that he was yours by the way you acted. I’m glad he’s happy with you.” Greg looked back up at him. “Maybe I’ll find someone like that someday. Hell, maybe I have. Just take care of him.” 

“Oh, I do,” Jay said. He could live with that. Greg clearly thought that his attraction was in the past. “Now I gotta get up these stairs so I can pay you the rest.” Jay had paid half of it up front, for the cost of making the brand and to save his spot. Jay tried standing up slowly, ready to sit back down if he had to. “Hey Greg,” he said. “Wanna come to the wedding?” 

“Do you have a space available? Sure. Can I bring someone?” Jay nodded and Greg took his arm, and helped him to the stairs just as Mal came down. She grabbed his other arm (ouch), and they helped him up. He didn’t really need it, but he didn’t tell them to stop.

…

When Carlos got home, Jay was waiting naked in bed for him. He had the brand covered with gauze and the covers up to his chest. His arm ached, so he tried to keep it propped up with pillows. “Carlos, I did it,” he yelled. Carlos came running. 

“Are you okay? Did it hurt a lot? You don’t have an infection do you? I was so worried...” Jay put a hand on the back of Carlos’s neck, and leaned up for a kiss. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” he said. “But I need you.” 

“To do what?” Carlos seemed a little confused. “Do you need to see a doctor or...”

Jay shook his head, grinning. “No, I need you to come here...and _fuck me_."He whispered the last part into Carlos’s ear.

Carlos’s eyes went wide. Then he started pulling his clothes off. Jay shoved the covers off of him, exposing his body. He’d gotten the plug they liked best, and had it slicked up and inside him. “I’m ready for you,” he said. “Just...please fuck me.” 

“Fuck, okay, yeah.” Carlos fumbled for the lube. “Gonna take care of you. You really liked that, huh?” Carlos slowly pulled the plug out of Jay’s body. Jay held his legs up as Carlos slicked lube over his cock. Carlos held Jay’s legs up as he pushed inside him. 

“I just, I got so hard,” Jay said, watching Carlos as he fucked into him. Carlos was staring into him, and Jay whimpered. “If you’d been there I would’ve asked for it right then. I just wanted to go home and see you.” 

“I’m right here,” Carlos said. Jay tried to pull Carlos in closer with his good arm. Carlos bent lower and kissed him. “You feel so good.” They didn’t do it this way all that often, but Jay figured that might change now. 

“Yeah,” Jay said. He was hard and aching, but he didn’t touch himself, not yet. Carlos didn’t say he could. “I’ve got your initial on me, anyone can see it, they’ll see it and they’ll know. That I love you, and I’m yours.” 

Carlos cried out then, speeding up until he was pounding Jay into the mattress. Jay could feel his arm aching from being moved against the pillows, but it only turned him on more. “That’s it, yeah,” he said. “Come on, fuck me.” 

Carlos gasped, and Jay grabbed on to him as he came. Carlos bit into his shoulder, on the same side as his brand, and Jay hissed as the feeling of teeth adding to the pain. “Carlos, please, let me come. Please let me.” 

Carlos let out a whine, then grabbed Jay’s cock. He jerked Jay off hard and fast, his teeth still in Jay’s shoulder, adding to the sensation. His hand almost hurt, and all of it dragged him over the edge before he knew it. “Fuck.” 

“Holy shit,” Carlos said. He slowly moved off Jay, and thumbed the bite mark. “That could get infected, I’ll bandage you up.” He looked at the bandage on Jay’s arm. “You really did it.” Jay nodded. “I can’t wait to see it,” Carlos said, then he kissed him. 

“So now you’re pro-brand,” Jay said after the kiss. He flopped back on the bed, sated and happy while Carlos went to get a washcloth and some ointment. Jay stayed still while Carlos fixed him up. “Hope neither of them get infected.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t have done that, especially on the same side.” Carlos stroked a hand through Jay’s hair. “So this brought out your bottom side?”

“Brought out your top side too,” Jay said, then paused. “I guess. It’s like-it turned me on, sure, but also, it really made me realize how much I need you. I can’t ever let you go, now.” Carlos looked at him, with a fond smile.

“I know,” he said. “Even when we were on the island and we never told anyone, I knew. You’d whisper in my ear that you’d protect me. And most of the time, you couldn’t, but you always tried.” Jay nodded, trying not to cry.

“I wish I could have protected you from her,” he said. “I was so glad when we got away.” Carlos kissed him. 

“You helped me when you weren’t even there,” Carlos said. “When mom would be screaming and throwing pots, I would think about you, and how you said I was yours. You never said love, but you meant it. It stayed with me, I didn’t feel like I was alone anymore.”

“Yeah,” Jay said. He felt his arm throb. “I get it. You did the same for me, when Jafar was slapping me around, kicking me out. I’d think about you. And then go try to find you.” Jay had made it to Carlos’s tree house several times, sleeping in it even if Carlos didn’t know he was there.

“And now here we are, grown up, getting married, and you with a big stupid brand on your arm.” Jay laughed. “When do you need me to change the bandage?” 

“Before bedtime,” Jay said. “I’m staying in bed all day, by the way. Let’s order food in, you can stay in with me.” 

“You’re such a big baby,” Carlos said, and then he got his phone. “I’m going to order burgers, and milkshakes. And anything else you want. You earned it.” 

“Onion rings!” Jay said, grinning. Carlos laughed and called in the order.

…

Two weeks later, they were at Auradon Prep, by the Enchanted Lake, for their wedding. They were up in a spare room, overlooking the lake. Evie was getting them ready, doing last minute fixing of their outfits. Carlos was wearing a black and white tux, with red accents. Jay wore a shalwar kameez in white and gold. “I always dig how these look,” he said. He’d put up his hair too so it would look nice in the photos they took.

“They’re beautiful for weddings,” Evie said, clipping a loose thread. “There. My boys look perfect.” Then she dropped the scissors and started to cry.

“Hey, none of that,” Mal said. She had been sitting in the corner and ignoring them, but she ran over at the sight of Evie’s tears. “They’re grown up now. Let them get married.” She hugged Evie to her. “And we need to get down there, since we’re bridesmaids.” They left and headed down the stairs.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jay took Carlos’s arm and they looked ahead. “We walk down the isle in about five minutes,” he said. “You nervous?”

Carlos shook his head. “No. We’ve been through everything already. Getting married is just a cherry on top. Look at everyone who’s here though.” Jay looked and saw Fairy Godmother, lots of their former classmates, a few Isle kids who were reformed (or semi-reformed). And Greg had made it, sitting with a man Jay couldn’t place. “That’s a lot of people.” 

“It sure is.” Jay stared out at the group. “Okay, come on. Let’s go.” They followed Evie and Mal down the stairs. Jay held Carlos’s hand on the way down, and then as they stood, about to walk down the aisle. They didn’t let go until it was time for them to exchange rings. 

…

The reception was big and a little confusing. Evie had rented a venue not far from the school. Jay and Carlos stood there and greeted people for what seemed like an hour. Then there were toasts, sappy declarations by Auradon friends, and Mal roasting the hell out of them as her toast. Then they cut the cake. Then they finally got to sit down. 

As they ate their cake and little finger sandwiches, they looked over at their friends. Audrey and Chad were there, mingling with ex-pirates and Freddie and other Isle kids. Fairy Godmother and Ben were talking in a corner. Mal and Evie sat by themselves, holding hands under the table. “We’ve got good friends,” Carlos said. 

“Generous ones too.” Jay was eyeing the table that was overflowing with gifts. “It’s nice. They really seem to want us to succeed.” 

“They do,” Carlos said. Carlos had another bite of chocolate cake with blue glittery icing. “How’s your brand? Does it hurt?”

“The sleeves irritate it a little,” he said. “But it’s healing great.” Carlos had put himself in charge of the brand’s care, making sure it was bandaged and covered in ointment. Jay was glad that Carlos had come around concerning the brand. He’d never wanted him to hate it. 

Just then, the little shit put his arm around Jay’s chair. His hand snaked around to Jay’s arm and wrapped around the part with the brand. There was gentle pressure, not enough to hurt.

But enough for him to become instantly hard. 

“Carlos,” Jay said through gritted teeth. “If you don’t stop this, I’m going to kill you. There’s over a hundred people in this room.” 

Carlos snickered, and didn’t let go right away. After a few torturous seconds, he finally moved his arm, leaving Jay with a hard on and shaking. “Shit. Now I can’t stand up for at least ten minutes.” 

“You’ve got fifteen before the limo Ben’s letting us borrow comes to pick us up,” Carlos said. They were going to the ocean for a weekend honeymoon. Carlos casually finished off his cake. “Starting to regret giving me this much power yet?”

“You little-oh, hi.” Jay looked up to see Audrey gushing at them how cute their ‘little’ reception was. He tried hard to look like he was paying attention, and hoped she’d go away soon. But Carlos kept chatting her up while Jay tried to put a napkin or something over his crotch. He tried shooting Carlos daggers, but he wouldn’t even glance over. 

And _then_ , more people came over when they saw Audrey, and Jay just had to sit there and wait for his dick to wilt on his own while Carlos kept making small talk like nothing was wrong. Jay knew he probably looked like he was either sick or angry, but he couldn’t do much about it. 

Finally, it was time to get out of there. He was basically okay by the time the limo rolled up. Carlos took his hand and smiled like an angel while they ran to the limo, people throwing rice at them. (And what was up with that? That was a waste of perfectly good food.) Then they were in the limo.

“You,” Jay said, breathless. “Are such a little fuck.” The driver raised an eyebrow, then closed the divider between the front and back seat. “I can’t believe you did that right there.” Carlos cackled. “That’s not funny!”

“It was. You looked like you were going to crawl under the table. Or hump me. Either one.” Carlos grinned at him, and Jay was already forgiving him. “See? It’s okay now, right?” Carlos leaned in. 

They kissed, Carlos brushing back the hair that was straying from his bun. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Jay said, and Carlos laughed again. “I love you.” Carlos cuddled up next to him, head on Jay’s chest. 

“Only thirty minutes till we get there.” The limo was pretty fast. Carlos kissed him again. 

“Right. It would be kind of rude to mess up Ben’s limo when he let us borrow it.” 

“What, you think I can’t suck you off and not leave a mess?” Carlos smiled up at him, and Jay had to bite his lip. “Nah. We’’ll wait.” 

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.” Jay kissed the top of Carlos’s hair, and they waited in silence for the limo to take them to their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to research this one, including watching You Tube videos. I saw three, and all of them took place in dirty basements! I'm a bit mentally scarred.


End file.
